


Torturing Dan

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Snogging, boys with nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're not the star of the movie, there's a lot of time to kill between takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturing Dan

**Author's Note:**

> for Lily Malfoy, because the world needs more HP RPS

When you’re not the star of the movie, there’s a lot of time to kill between takes.

Sure, you could do some of the work the tutors give you. Or you could pull some spectacular practical jokes on the others. Or you could hone your Xbox skills until your thumbs threatened to quit working altogether.

But if Rupert were completely honest with himself – something he generally was, since it took way to much energy to lie to yourself and pull it off convincingly – he really had no interest in that kind of stuff any more. Instead, more often than not, Rupert went to see Devon.

Sure, Rupert got along great with Dan, but the kid was a right pain sometimes, way too uptight for his liking. Rupert was really was more the go with the flow type of guy, happy to just chill out wherever he went. And Dan… well, Dan had this thing for schedules that would have set Rupert’s mum’s heart a-pattering.

_6 am_ _– Wake up_

_6:05 am_ _– take a piss_

_6:05:15_ _– remember to shake dry_

Or at least, that’s what Rupert and Devon reckoned Dan wrote in that bleeding planner that he carried around like it was his diary.

They would joke about things they could do to make Dan pass out. Usually it involved swapping the planner with a prop from set, but one afternoon, Devon had a flash of absolute brilliance.

“Bet you five quid Danny’s never seen two blokes kiss before,” he said.

Rupert, who’d been flipping through his mate’s CD collection just like he did every day they spent in Devon’s trailer, froze completely still, the plastic cases falling to the ground. Devon laughed and cuffed Rupert on the shoulder.

“All right there, Rup?” he asked. “You look a bit peaky there.”

“And just who do you think you should be kissing in front of Dan?” Rupert finally managed.

“Why does it have to be me?” Devon asked, a bit of his cool slipping.

“Your idea, mate. I’m just asking.”

“Well, I don’t rightly know,” Devon said, rubbing his chin for a minute before looking up the couple of inches to Rupert’s eyes. “How about you?”

“I don’t know. Besides, you should pick who you’re going to snog, not me.”

“No, ye daft… I meant, _how about you_?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Rupert just stood there, not saying anything for a long while. Eventually, Devon started to get more than a bit nervous and he shifted back and forth on his feet a few times before he gave up waiting.

“Never mind, then,” he said as he squatted to start picking up the mess Rupert had made of his CDs. “I was just…”

“Never kissed a bloke before,” Rupert said suddenly, making Devon look up at him just in time to see him squatting across from him.

“Me either,” Devon admitted.

“Then that means only one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll need to practise first. Otherwise, it won’t look believable.”

It was Devon’s turn to drop the CDs. “Well… yeah… I s’ppose…”

“If you don’t want to…” Rupert offered, then shrugged. “It was _your_ idea in the first place. But either way, you might want to close your mouth.”

“No, I…” Devon stammered and then scrambled forward, slipping on the cases as he went. “Practise, eh?”

Rupert nodded. “Yeah,” he said, and they both leaned in at the same time.

“Ow!”

“Bloody _hell!_ Watch that great honker of yours, Rup!”

“Me? How about yours?”

They glared at each other for about two seconds, both gingerly holding their noses, before they burst out laughing. They flopped over on their sides, laughing madly for a bit. Eventually, they calmed down.

“Up for another go?” Devon asked.

“Yeah,” Rupert agreed. “But only if we go a bit more slowly this time.”

Devon nodded as they rolled over to face each other, leaned in _very_ carefully, and kissed. It was a quick kiss - a peck, really – but they didn’t pull that far apart afterwards.

“Practise and all,” Devon murmured before he leaned in to kiss Rupert again, longer this time, and with the kind of pressure he usually used with the girls. Rupert kissed him back for a bit, and then they pulled back, grinned madly at each other.

“Reckon that if Dan’s never seen blokes kissing like that before,” Rupert said with an outrageous wink. “That’s he’s never seen them use tongue, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/9/14 because tenses. Occupational hazard.


End file.
